


A vow before the war comes (Translation)

by GreenJewel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Thranduil, M/M, Misunderstanding, Peaceful time before the war, Wicked Thorin, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of peace and privacy for Thranduil and Thorin before the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A vow before the war comes (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A vow before the war comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535833) by [eikyuuyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki). 



> This work is originally written in Vietnamese by eikyuuyuki. I have never done any translation before but it is so good and I like it too much that I just have to give it a shot. 
> 
> Plus the author was truly so kind to proofread it for me so I hope it is good enough. And comments and feedbacks are always greatly appreciated...like seriously.

Thranduil could not recall when it all started. There were too many surprised things happened today already; unexpected events that he was still trying to catch up And he is not the only one.

Men and elves gathered at Erebor's gate asking Thorin to fulfill his promise. Men were afraid the dwarves would go against their words, turn their back against all the wrath and ruins that they indirectly caused to Lake Town. Men were prepared to fight if they need, to claim back what was promised to be theirs. They had all the scenarios planed, except for one that Thorin will let the gate wide-opened and welcome them in.

Thorin joined the negotiation table calmly and Bard raised his eyebrows in suspicious when King under the Mountain agreed to share with him one of thirteen part of the treasure without any other conditions. Then Thorin turned to the elves and Thranduil swore that the dwarf seemed to avoid eye contact with him. He made no promises to elves but Thorin mentioned the ally that the two races once had and how he wished to mend the bond between the two kingdoms. Only now did Thranduil could confirm it was actually Thorin Oakenshield speaking, not another who happened to look like the dwarf but spoke with more sense and calmness. Because beyond all those nice words and hopes for a better future between the lands, the bitterness and vengeance were still there but better-hidden.

However a new question raised in The Elven King's mind. What made the dwarf change his mind so quickly? Just days ago, Thorin was still an angry dwarf who swore to hate the elves to his bones and wasted no chances to insult Thranduil with the ugliest curses he could think of. But then Thranduil recognized the answer; or so he thought.

Standing behind Thorin was a strange creature, smaller than a dwarf but with no beard and his feet are quite big and hairy. It was a Hobbit, Thranduil recognized, who was supposed to live in a peaceful village far away from Erebor, from all the approaching darkness to this land. So what did a Hobbit do with the dwarves of Erebor?  
Thranduil's curiosity grew when he caught the look exchanged between Thorin and the Hobbit. His heart was crushed at the sight because he used to have such moments with Thorin in the past.

That night, the dwarves, elves and men gathered around the camp fire sharing little pieces of food they can manage. The atmosphere was quiet and tense because even though Smaug was killed, bad news kept approaching. It seemed that the land would never find its peace until all the orcs and foul creatures have been cleared out.

The hall full of chatters and talks went silent when a messenger interrupted with news that Gandalf was injured and required the three leaders' presence immediately. The Wizard has returned. However unlike the previous times when he showed up in time to help them in danger, this time he came with news of a coming war. The war would be devastating, he expected, between the armies of elves, dwarves and men against thousands of orcs and wargs marching towards the Lonely Mountain. Scare and desperate filled everyone's eyes as they stared aimlessly thinking about the future as black as the life after death. The tension in the air was so thick and heavy that it was getting unbearable.

Then suddenly a singing voice rang softly through the atmosphere. Thranduil looked up from his glass of wine to recognize Thorin with his deep powerful yet so gentle and soft voice. Thorin was sitting on a rock above from everyone else, singing songs of victory and hope. Then there seemed to be a mysterious force that draw everyone closer towards him, eyes hooked on the dwarf king filled with a strong and powerful determination to fight. And soft notes of a harp soon filled the air. Thranduil looked to the side and saw Bilbo, the hobbit moving next to Thorin with a small harp in his hand. He started playing beautifully and the melody moved in harmony with Thorin’s voice to make it into an amazing music work. The two exchanged looks again and a small smile crept up to Thorin’s lips; which crushed Thranduil’s heart again. This time it hurt even worse.

“He is truly a gift blessed by Mahal for our Company in this quest”, the comment startled Thranduil as he noticed now the old dwarf was right next to him. The white-haired dwarf looked at Thorin and Bilbo sitting together lovingly and moved his head followed the music.

“I do not quite understand your point”, Thranduil tried to speak despite the bitterness he felt deep within. 

“Oh, Bilbo Baggins, he’s a hobbit. He joined our quest as a burglar. Because you know, Hobbit can move very quietly despite their feet size”, Balin laughed then continued. “But soon we realized he worth more than that. He’s smart; he’s reasonable and he is the only one that can talk and convince Thorin”, Balin spoke with his eyes never left the two. Thranduil could read the admiration and love the old dwarf had for his King and the Hobbit. The elf was grabbing the stone edge so hard the entire time listening to the story that his fingers ache so badly he thought he could break it. 

“So you mean all of this…how Thorin budges and becomes more reasonable is all thanks to Bilbo?”, Thranduil asked. A type of blind anger was obvious in his tone. Maybe Balin could read it too but instead of being surprised or curious, the old dwarf just observed Thranduil strangely and carefully. 

“So true indeed”, he replied, “the hobbit worths more than the Arkenstone, or it is what I’ve overheard Thorin mentioning to Bilbo after he rescued us from your dungeons”. Balin’s smile was slightly mocking and Thranduil’s brows furrowed as he straightened himself up. The elven king felt lightly insulted but more importantly, he felt betrayed. But is it really ‘betrayed’, he wondered?. 

“Of all the treasures in Erebor, in Middle Earth, nothing can be compared to you, even the Arkenstone”, Thranduil shook his head to wipe away the memory, those familiar words. He needed to get out of here before he lost all his pride. 

“I probably should go and prepare for the battle soon to come, and pray the Valars to be on our side when the sun rises, my ally”, he bowed his head lightly to Balin and left. His steps were quicker when he was certain that he was out of sight from the crowd. 

Thankfully no one followed him nor see him at this moment. Jokes would spread unbelievably fast among the races when they recognized Thranduil, the noble cold and arrogant Elven King was now suffering from this mental pain of heartache. He stopped and rest against a tree, trying to catch his breath despite the strangled feels in his lungs. Thranduil looked up at the night sky and quickly located his most beloved star. He closed his eyes and emerged his thoughts in the beautiful starlight, slowly letting it ease away his pain or so he hopes. 

“Oh Valar, are you trying to punish me now because I turned my back against the dwarf – elves ally before?”, he whispered to himself. “If it is true then please allow me to suffer the pain under the orcs swords in the battle tomorrow instead of this unbearably yet invisble toxic”. 

But it seems he is played again. His mind took him back to the time when Erebor was still one of the mightiest kingdoms in Middle Earth. The great city was prosperous with rivers of gold flowing around. He could see again in his memories the giant chamber, recall what it feels like when the soft silk moving against bare skin, the big callous fingers gently caressing and the lustful breaths between passionate kisses.

He remembered those summer days when they hang out in the forest. His feets were bare so he could feel the land, its moist and enjoyed the most of the forest’s scents, how the leaves danced together with the wind mixing with their passionate moans. He remembered all those praises and promises. He remembered the warm yet possessive eyes of the young dwarf prince. He remembered how the dwarf teased him and how easily he can make him laugh. He remembered the lingering sadness in the dwarf’s eyes as they said goodbye in front of Erebor’s gate when the summer ended. But there was now no such things left between them but the angry look full of revenge silently and mercilessly piercing through Thranduil’s heart when he caught them a few days ago.

His trails of thoughts were cut. His eyes shot open as he felt a hand touching his face. Thranduil didn’t notice he was crying. Panic washed over him as he recognized Thorin standing before him with this unreadable expression. Quickly Thranduil stood up straightly in his kingly pose. 

“Thorin, King under the Moutain, what are you doing out here?”, Thranduil asked trying to maintain his calmness but Thorin made no answer. His eyes kept locked on Thranduil and this time the elf was the one who tried to avoid that. “I think your songs can motivate people a lot...So why don’t you return to the camp fire and let me – “

“Was it really so? Because I can see it has no such effect on the great Elven King of Mirkwood”. 

Thranduil was caught by surprise. 

“I was – “, Thranduil stuttersed. “I was a bit tired. There is a war approaching tomorrow and I wanted to make sure everything ready for battle”, the elf recieved only another questioning look from the dwarf. 

Suddenly the dwarf raised his hand to rest on Thranduil’s cheeks. His fingers gently swept through the elf’s eyelashes, wiped away the lingered tears. Instinctively Thranduil leaned into that touch. 

“I do not think after all the great wars you’ve been through, this will cause you that much worry”, Thorin smirked at Thranduil’s expression. There was a little tease in his tone and may be a bit of care or it’s just Thranduil’s silly imagination. Whatever it was, Thranduil was alarmed so he took a step back, raised his head and once again became the arrogrant ElvenKing. 

“I am not afraid. Now forgive me but there are truly more important matters that require my attention”, Thranduil turned to leave but he was stopped suddenly by a grab on his arm. 

“Thranduil”, Thorin called and it sounded so soft and loving but Thranduil must have misinterpreted it. He turned, his eyebrow narrowed down at Thorin only to catch pair of deep blue eyes sparkling with the dwarf’s roughness staring back at him. The dwarf’s grip tightened as Thranduil tried to get rid of it.

“Thorin, Heir of Durin, I really think you should go back to others and leave me alone to tend my own business”, Thranduil looked at the dwarf eye-widen in confusion because he couldn’t read what is the dwarf’s intention of staying here. Was it for mocking him? For insulting him? Could it be that Thorin recognize the heartache he put on Thranduil when catching the dwarf and the hobbit together? Did he really hate Thranduil so much that he could find satisfaction only in watching the elf breaking down because of him? Curse the ruthless of the dwarves! How ironic it was for him to bring up the ally building just hours ago between the two races. The anger increased slowly for Thranduil mixed with his current sadness too well that it became unbearable. 

“Oh really? Say it again. Tell me again that you do not want me here, that you want me to go back to my men”. 

Thranduil’s expression turned cold suddenly, harsh darkness filled his eyes and he spoke clearly word by word, even though each was like a dagger stabbing into his heart: “Yes. I wish nothing than you leave me alone and go back next to Bilbo…”. Thranduil stopped immediately as he realized he had slipped the words. He looked at Thorin and the dwarf was smirking understandingly. By my Valar!

“What a pity Thranduil! Because I wish nothing else but to be right next to you now”.

He gave Thranduil no chances to react. Thorin took a quick step forward, reached his hand to rest at the back of Thranduil’s neck to pull him down for a rough kiss. The elf’s fingers clutched Thorin’s collar tightly trying to push the dwarf away but his other arm was hold possessively by the dwarf to keep him in place. Thorin used all his power to press the elf against the tree and keep him still. Now Thranduil’s resistance grew weak as he knelt down and gave in to the dwarf’s passion, let his lips crush against him and their tongues dances together. 

Those lips were still damn good at doing its job as the last time they met. It didn’t take long before Thranduil completely lost himself in Thorin’s embrace, let the dwarf drown him in their lust. Letting go of the dwarf’s fur collar, Thranduil grabbed Thorin’s strong arm as he was holding onto his dear life while every single breath of him was drawn of his lungs with the dwarf’s passionate kisses. His head spinned dizzily and the two seem to be lost in their own world.

Thorin then pulled away but his big hands were still grabbing Thranduil by his cheeks as they panted. The dwarf rest his head against the elf so Thranduil now was looking into those beautiful deep blue eyes burning a passion for him. He managed to catch his breath, heat rising to his cheeks while his hands were still clutching to Thorin. 

“Now have you finally had your satisfaction Thorin? To avenge me in the most cruel way”, Thranduil murmured 

“Revenge?”, Thorin caught the word and he was confused. “No, Thranduil, there is no vengeance here and I will never have enough of you”. 

Thranduil quirked a small smile in bitterness. Keeping silent for a bit and evaluating, he continued “You cannot hide it from me Thorin. No matter how good and magical that hobbit creature is, how could he erase the hatred you have deep inside for me after all those years.”

“I really cannot understand Elves . Since when kisses are for hatred and vengeance? Or was it because you spend too much time isolating yourself that you forget what love feels like?”, the elf shot one alarming deadly look at the dwarf but Thorin didn’t care. “If that is the case”, he continued, his voice gets lower and an electricity shock ran down the elf’s spine again. “I feel obliged to teach you again what love feels like”, the dwarf pulled him closer again for another kiss but Thranduil fought even harder to get away. Thorin, however, kept a firm grab on the elf locking him against the tree when his lips found the perfect spot on Thranduil’s white tempting slender neck. The elf moaned needingly at the touch. 

“I never plan to revenge you, at least for now. Honestly I’d rather die instead, my dear Thranduil”, to the elf’s utter surprise, Thorin kissed gently on the elf’s palm. “I know what is on your beautiful ancient wise mind but Bilbo is just a friend of mine, a very dear one that I’m so grateful to have. What you should know, Thranduil, and don’t you ever forget that my heart beats for you and you only. I have given it to you a long time ago and it will forever be in your possession until the day I return to Mahal, the great.”

“But I like it when you’re jealous with Bilbo”, Thorin added with a cheeky smirk; which earned him another deadly shot glance from the elf. 

“You are really annoying, Thorin King under the Moutain”, the elf entwined his fingers in the dwarf’s beard and started playing. Then suddenly he pulled hard which made Thorin curse out loud but it was cut abruptly when Thranduil was already pressing his lips against the dwarf’s. The kiss this time was even more passionate as they caressed each other in a loving embrace, burning more with lust and appreciation. 

They kept that position for quite long as Thranduil was leaning against the tree and Thorin sitting on his lap; their lips were never apart. The couple completely forgot the entire surroundings, in which various curios eyes and extremely different reactions had been watching them. Balin nodded his head in agreement. Gandalf glared at Balin and shook his head slightly but a small smile flashed on his face. Fili and Kili were both staring in awe and blushing because of either embarrassment or excitement. Dwalin crossed his arms, hissed and left right away. Legolas’s expression, however, was a combination of all the best. He was confused, astonished and then so angry that he intended to approach the couple to stop this horrifying scene. How could he allow a dwarf, A DWARF, to be that close to his father. He wanted to scream and got the bow ready to aim. But before he could make any moves to interrupt the two kings, the others have get together to put him down, zip his mouth and drag him away from the scene despite his violent protest in vain. 

Thranduil woke up suddenly at night. Outside the tents, the atmosphere was surprisingly quiet and tense like the short extremely peaceful moment before the storm. A rough hand ran feather touches on his bare shoulders followed by the tickling beards and warm soft lips. Thranduil recalled they must have spent every single minutes last night to make up for the long lost time, to awake all the senses and passions that he seemed to have forgotten. A night for caressing and worshipping each other’s beauty to the fullest. 

“What wakes you up?”, Thorin murmured.

“Your snoring”, Thranduil replied teasingly and he could feel the dwarf’s lips pouting even though it’s dark inside the tent. 

“Really?”, Thorin asked in surprise. “Then I’m sorry”, he added more but his tone wasn’t very much apologizing. 

“I had a strange dream”. 

“Tell me ”, Thorin ran his fingers through the elf’s hair and gently massaged the scalps of his head. 

“In my dream, there was a fierce giant lion with dark mane, his body is strong and very kingly”, Thranduil rested his head on Thorin’s chest. The dwarf chuckled but he let Thranduil continued, “and it was kissing a deer.”

“Oh...”, Thorin’s fingers started drawing cirlces on Thranduil’s shoulders “So how does the deer look like?”.

“All white and not any less kingly and powerful as the lion”.

“What happened next?”, Thorin pushed.

“That is when I was awake”, the elf lifted his head from Thorin’s chest to rest back on the sheets. The dwarf moved quickly to get on top. He let out a satisfying moan when their naked body were pressed against each other. “I think I know how it continues”, he sucked on the elf’s neck. 

“Do tell me”, Thranduil was now caressing the dwarf’s hair. 

“The lion is so hungry that it wants to taste the deer right away”, Thorin’s hands found Thranduil’s in time as he locked their fingers together and pressed them on the sheets. “The lion soon dominates and lures the deer with feather-like kisses as it presses the animal down”. Thorin bit at the elf’s shoulder earning a hungry moan from the elf. “It bites the deer’s shoulder, but not too hard, just enough to keep it from running”. 

“How rude!”, Thranduil exclaimed. Lustful interest is obvious in his tone.

“But the deer seems to enjoy the moment a lot as it moans and lays it self willingly under the lion’s claw.”, Thorin’s kisses went lower south. His rough callous palm grabbed Thranduil’s hips tightly and the other hand wrapped around Thranduil’s length. Before the elf could make any move, Thorin already put his lips around it. The dwarf’s warmth and his skillful tonge moved smoothly up and down the elf’s length which made Thranduil’s body twisting needingly on the sheets. He held the dwarf closer, his fingers were in in the dwarf’s hair and gripped it fiercely as he reached his climax again. His eyes were closed; his back arched beautifully as waves of pleasure washed over him. Then he found Thorin’s lips on his again; this time he welcomed it without any hesitation. He soon found Thorin’s hardening cock pressing against his body. Thorin groanned impatiently as he felt the elf’s hand around it. It didn’t take long before Thorin came on Thranduil’s hands as the dwarf rested on the sheets and continued covering the elf with soft kisses. 

“It seems that the gods are on our side this time”, Thranduil caressed Thorin’s cheeks when listening to the dwarf. “Do you think that they are delaying the sunrise? To make this moment longer for us to enjoy?”, Thranduil goes on whispering. 

“And if this is indeed their favor, I would only ask for one more thing: that you’ll be safe in the coming battle tomo – “, Thorin stopped in the middle when a slender finger was placed on his lips to stop him. 

“Thorin Oakenshield, now where has your usual dwarf greed gone?? Do not ask for a favor of one to survive. We will go through this war together, or not. I have lived for too long anyway.”, the elf replied.

“No, Thranduil.”, Thorin interrupted, “don’t you dare to lose hope so soon. I will protect you and we shall live after the battle, and we shall continue to write our daily love stories....with a lot of....”, Thorin reached to kiss the elf’s neck. “Passion”, he breathed at Thranduil’s neck and the elf couldn’t help but giggle at the touch.

And then at that moment, the first sun rays entered the tents shining upon the two naked body tangling in the sheets. The battle horns started spreading from every sides. The war has now begun.


End file.
